HiveWings
HiveWings are one of the three tribes that live on Pantala. Presently, the common belief is that they are all descendants of Clearsight, who mated with a SilkWing named Sunstreak. Their dragonets supposedly became the first ever HiveWings, however due to all the problems that would have resulted from inbreeding. HiveWings are the tribe that has control of Pantala, as they “killed” off the LeafWings and enslaved the SilkWings. They are ruled by Queen Wasp, and are primarily based appearance-wise on wasps as well as other insects. It is likely that the Legend of the Hive mentioned by Hope in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons is about HiveWings. HiveWings, along with SilkWings and LeafWings, are the three Pantalan dragon tribes. Their colors include shades of red, yellow, and orange, and always black. Description HiveWings have slender, incredibly muscular bodies, with four thin and clear segmented wings. According to the description in the Pantala dragon guide, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always mixed with a pattern of black scales. The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller nose-ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. Their eyes are commonly black, brown, or red. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a slightly larger spine, which can be used to spray acid, or inject venom, alongside spikes on their wrists used for similar purposes (if they have that ability). Abilities According to the Pantala dragon guide, the HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing nerve toxin, boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail, and emanating a horrible stench are a few examples but there are more. The Queen can also control the minds of all HiveWings except Cricket. However, the reason for that is currently unknown. HiveWings are said to have completely white eyes when under the mind control and move in an eerie unison. Cricket says her sister describes the feeling as having an unstoppable urge to do what the Queen makes them. Names The HiveWings are named after a variety of bugs. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also any other insects that aren’t related to SilkWings, like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. Known HiveWings *Aphid *Lady Bloodworm *Bombardier *Chafer *Lady Cicada *Cricket *Grasshopper *Hawker *Katydid *Principal Lubber *The Librarian *Professor Earthworm *Sandfly *Lady Scarab *Silverspot's Mistress *Queen Wasp *Weevil Trivia * The varied HiveWing powers might represent the diversity of insect adaptations. * This tribe is the most powerful of all the tribes on the Lost Continent. They have many natural weapons. * HiveWings can predict the upcoming weather, as can SilkWings, through a "precise internal clock."Revealed in The Lost Continent, page 41 * HiveWing are one of the two tribes known to wear glasses. The first character shown to ever wear them is Thoughtful. * The HiveWings use flamesilk as a source of light and heat for the tribes * It was revealed that around the time Clearsight arrived on Pantala, HiveWings also had antennae. It's unknown why they don't anymore. * A dragon paralized by HiveWing venom can be unparalized when given a strong stimulant. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. References Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Tribes of Pantala Category:HiveWing History